


If You See Him

by type_40_consulting_detective



Series: My Short Works [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Break Up, Dialogue-Only, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Texting, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_40_consulting_detective/pseuds/type_40_consulting_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John And Sherlock. No longer "And". Dialogoue/texting only format, ANGST AHOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You See Him

“How’re you doing John.”

“I can’t tell anymore. Was this really a good plan?”

“One or two pints and I’m running you home, no worries.”

“Home to an empty bed and a bottle of scotch.”

“Then I taking you to mine, I’ve a lielow and dry cupboards at the mo.”

“I’m a grown man, Greg.”

“You owe me, considering.”

“Considering what?”

“Compromising myself by not reporting.”

“You forget, I asked you to report it. When you didn’t I headed to the Yard myself.”

“And I’m glad Mycroft stopped you, though I’m not sure why.”

“I should be rotting in a cell.”

“You’re not the first to take a swing at him.”

“I should be burning in hell.”

“And you aren’t? Looks to me you’re suffering enough.”

“15 fucking stitches and an overnight for observation. Sedated when he attacked the nurse. Detoxing at Mycroft’s bloody townhouse. Tell me again _I’m_ the one suffering.”

“Got to see him last night.”

“Mycroft let him off the leash?”

“Don’t make this about him. Sherlock called me.”

“Called?”

“I was shocked as you are. I haven’t heard his voice on a phone since last time I bailed him out. Year before you met.”

“What did he want?”

“Cases. Nicotine patches. Anderson’s head on a platter. The usual.”

“Right bastard.”

“Better though, clean.”

“For how long?”

“I’m not one to make excuses for him, you know that. But extenuating circumstances…”

“Don’t apply here.”

“Bloody hell John, it was one-”

“One night I finally did it. Not this first time I was dead tempted.”

“Sherlock isn’t the easiest man alive, granted. Gets right under the skin. Still, he’d be grateful to see you.”

“Mycroft threatened to kill me with his own bare hands the next time he saw me.”

“Right. Well, I’ll grab the tab, and we’re out. You are coming to mine, I mean it John.”

“You don’t need to treat me like a child, Greg. I’m not going to hurt anyone tonight.”

“Just yourself.”

\-----

_Buzz buzz buzz_

“Three o’fucking clock in the morning, who the-”

How many tonight, John? -SH

Got you bloody phone back then? JW

Obviously. How many? -SH

Not your business anymore. JW

Less than you would have liked to have had. -SH

And you can’t have anymore right now. Lestrades? -SH

You aren’t your father, John. -SH

Not even close to the point here. JW

I started it. -SH

Doesn’t matter. JW

I wanted you to. -SH

All the more reason to stay gone. JW

Mycroft will be setting me free in a week. -SH

I’ll be packed and out. JW

That’s not why I told you. -SH

Not your decision to make anymore. JW

Was it ever? -SH

Once upon a time, yeah. JW

Shameless romantic. -SH


End file.
